goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Marmalade Otter
Marmalade is Sophie the Otter's colored version of Cherry and adopted foster son, who is oddly a few months older than Sophie. He has a panda girlfriend named Shelly Yang of Chinese ancestry. He in general shares almost the same interests as Cherry. Unlike Cherry, he has a pet frog named Lime (who is 6 cm tall). Compared to Cherry, instead of becoming a human during 2015, he became an otter. On the other hand, he can become a human when needed via shapeshifting. Info Date of Birth: 10/31/99 (age 17) Height: Only 8 centimeters tall, same as Cherry (human form), same as Jelly Otter (otter form) Voice: Shy Girl (formerly), Ivy (currently), Kimberly (Human form), Likes: Same interests as Cherry, 80's stuff, 50's sitcoms, 20's cartoons, LGBT Skin/Fur color: Burlap (it was lighter and sometimes darker, brighter in Other users' videos) Medium (human form but darker on some verison), Orange (otter form) Dislikes: Terrorism, Thunderstorms, Adult Movies and Shows, Blood, Hip Hop, Loud Noises, Boys Clothing, Losing his pet frog Lime Species: Sackboy (formerly), Otter (current), Human (sometimes) Powers: Water manipulation, Afro Shield, Shapeshifting into a Human Family Tree: Sophie the Otter (Foster Mother), Peanut Otter (Foster Second Cousin), Jelly Otter (Foster Second Cousin), Baby Butter Otter (Foster Second Cousin), Aunt Nanner Otter (Foster Grandmother), Redolfo Otter (Foster Stepgrandfather), Opal Otter (Foster Grandaunt), Ernest Otter (Foster Granduncle) Appearance He was originally a brown Sackboy with an orange dress, black hair tied up into two short pigtails with two yellow bows on both sides, and brown high heels. He wears contacts. When shapeshifted into his human form, Marmalade has black medium hair tied into pigtails, large round anime style hazel eyes with long eyelashes that shine(sometimes golden brown, brown, yellow in some versions), slender feminine Body, medium complexion but sometimes darker in some versions, thin lips(the lip appears light brown in some verison), heart shaped head, small attached ears, small nose. His height is short but he wears high heels including pumps and boots that make him look tall but despite him being slightly taller than cherry. He's really beautiful boy just like a normal pretty girl and cherry! He resembles some porcelain little girls. He also slightly resembles Annie from the BrainPOP Jr. series of Internet videos. In Spring 2015, Marmalade's hair is now in a well-groomed afro (resembling Opal Otter's, except it's black and with no headband) with 2 yellow and blue heart clips (in Comedy World form, flower clips) on each side. He wears an orange sweater and a lighter orange skirt complete with white socks and brown boots complete with his glasses. In Comedy World form, he wears his original brown high heels instead. Since Mid-April 2015 following Cherry's human transformation roughly a month prior, Marmalade has transformed into an orange Jim Jinkins-style otter with a long tail and dotted eyes. He wears a yellow and blue sweater complete with light blue pants. In GoAnimate, his style is now in Lil Peepz. He wears two fish hair clips instead of heart/flower-shaped ones (although they're still flowers in his Lil Peepz form). Category:Heroes Category:1999 births Category:Sackboys Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Users who don't ground troublemakers Category:Users who don't offend people Category:People who aren't creepy Category:People who are with their pets Category:Colored Versions of characters Category:Foster Sons Category:Male users who are quite girly Category:PB&J Otter Fans Category:Adventures of the Little Koala Fans Category:Maple Town Fans Category:Noozles Fans Category:Sylvanian Families Fans Category:Bronies Category:Ungrounded Users Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Pretty Characters Category:Cutie Pies Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute overloads Category:Users who have cuteness Category:Lovely People Category:Former Sackboys Category:Animals Category:Furries Category:Otters Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Lil Peepz Characters Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Bitstrips Characters